Never Again
by Shinigami-Mercury
Summary: 'What the heck is he doing' Tsuna thought to himself. What was his faithful mechanic working on at such a late hour? Hint of R27 but could just be your imagination...


**Never Again**

* * *

><p>Me: Well I've noticed that there are NO stories that are about Giannini! You know! The short stocky guy that made those cool levitating motorcycles that Tsuna failed to ride EVERY time? And the one who screwed up everyone's weapons when he was baby? Ah memories...ANYWAY! I think that I should show him a little love and well even HIBIRD has more then a few fics of his own so now Imma be the first one to put up one for our much neglected mechanic! *END RANT*<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: 'What the heck is he doing?' Tsuna thought to himself. What was his faithful mechanic working on at such a late hour?<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada. The Vongola Decimo who's Family was one of the strongest in the world. He had improved every single skill he had except for one thing...machines.<p>

Every time he came close to one he ended up breaking it beyond repair or having it blow up in his face...usually both. Even so he still tried and his poor mechanic could still remember the first time he let his boss into his machine room...

Flashing lights and machine like sounds came from down the hall as a curious Tuna turned the corner. Another night of endless paperwork had ended up being another late night at the office and he was taking a shortcut through the mechanics and science part of the Vongola mansion.

It was already well past twelve, his guardians were going to kill him if they found out he had been up by himself so late, and yet there was someone still working? This intrigued the brunette and caused him to slowly make his way toward the room.

He peeked around the corner and saw Giannini, hard at work on the...well whatever he was working on. He couldn't tell you what it was even if he tried.

'What the heck is he doing?' Tsuna thought to himself. What was his faithful mechanic working on at such a late hour? The curiosity that was boiling inside him couldn't take the suspense anymore.

He walked up next to the short man stealthily and said, "What is this?" The poor Italian man just about had a heart attack and almost dropped the welding tool he had been using just seconds before.

"B-Boss! W-What are you doing here up so late?" He took deep breaths to try and calm himself down after the sudden appearance of his Boss. The brunette smiled and said, "Just another late night...but Giannini what is this?" The shorter man smiled proudly before going into a very long, very boring, to Tsuna at least, explanation of what the blinking, metal thing was. He faintly registered the word "teleport" but that was about it.

The young boss circled the contraption a few times before a big red button labeled 'DO NOT PRESS' caught his eye. Then for some reason, he felt like pushing it despite the warning. Whether it was from the lack of sleep or just his blatant curiosity he didn't know, and found himself lifting his hand to push it.

Giannini had just finished his very long explanation and looked back over to his boss. To his horror though, as soon as he looked at his boss he saw the man reaching his hand put to push the not yet finished machine's 'ON' button. "BOSS! Don't...!"

But the deed was already done and he watched as the teleportation device he'd been working on for the past year started up...then promptly blew up causing the entire mansion to shake because of the magnitude of the explosion.

Tsuna ended up in a cart of miscellaneous machine parts unharmed except for a small bump on the back of his head. As for Giannini, he was sprawled out on the floor, face down and looked slightly burnt. When the man came to he looked at his completely ruined invention and for the first time in his entire life he turned his head and glared ferociously at his boss then proceeded to chew him out, using every kind of obscenity he knew to express how pissed he was.

The young boss could only sit on his knees with his head down while he was severely scolded by his usually happy, bubbly mechanic. "And furthermore! You shouldn't even be up at this ungodly hour in the first place you idiot boss who doesn't understand his limits! I should tell Reborn that you were up this late!"

"There's no need for that Giannini." The two men looked toward the sudden voice and saw Reborn in his adult form and in nothing but a pair of black pajama bottoms. He looked pretty annoyed and like he had just woken up a few minutes ago...which he probably did considering how big that explosion. The young Decimo could already picture his Guardians heading here now. They would be so mad at him but maybe Reborn would kill him before that happened...

As soon as he thought that he felt his collar being pulled upwards and being dragged away. He looked up to see Reborn was the one dragging him away with a sinister grin on his handsome face. "I think that Dame-Tauna needs to be punished for making such a big racket."

He paled and immediately figured out what the hitman was going to do to him and looked at Giannini pleadingly. The mechanic stared at him blankly before holding up his hand and pointing his thumb down and glaring at the brunette.

Tsuna gaped like a fish as he was dragged out of view. Once the angry hitman and the helpless Decimo were out of sight, Giannini looked at his invention that was now in pieces.

From that day forward, his beloved boss NEVER AGAIN entered his workshop under ANY circumstance. And if he tried he was quickly kicked out curtesy of the mechanic himself.

* * *

><p>Me: Hehe. Yeah I know that wasn't very good but I needed to put something out and give Giannini some love! Also sorry for any OOC-ness and the like! Flames greatly appreciated! :D<p>

Hibari: *smacks me directly on the head with tonfa* Get back and post those chapters you've been taking forever to write idiot herbivore.

Me: Yes sir... T^T


End file.
